Sitting assemblies such as saddles are generally used in bicycles. Moreover, some walker devices comprise a sitting assembly. A variety of designs exists, dependent on whether the purpose of the bicycle (general use, racing, touring) and the type of person (child, heavy person, sensitive person).
The construction of a sitting assembly is relatively straightforward: it comprises a saddle and at least one shaft through which the saddle may be connected to the vehicle such as a bicycle or walker. The saddle typically comprises an element for sitting and a support structure. The sitting element is typically made of leather or of other fabric and is suitably in the form of a pad. The support structure comprises a frame, which may be provided with elastic elements such as springs for damping out irregularities and providing a convenient support to a user. The frame and/or its connection to the shaft may be made adjustable, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,958
Some specific examples of saddles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,202 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,674.
There is however a need for an improved sitting assembly, that is suitable for various vehicles, including walkers and bicycles, and that most beneficially provides both easy access and comfortable support during use.